Private Study
by Iki to Hanzho
Summary: Ini semua bermulai saat Baekhyun dapat nilai Jeblok pas ulangan tengah semester, dan tentu saja ibu dan ayah Baekhyun langsung bertindak biar nilai Baekhyun naik dengan cara menyewa guru privat. Namun gimana jadinya kalo guru yang sewa itu mesumnya tingkat akut, dan selalu berbuat hal yang iya-iya ke Baekhyun sehingga anak itu ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh. ChanBaek!
1. prolog

Baekhyun menyerahkan buku latihannya kepada guru privatnya dengan gugup. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di saat guru privatnya mulai mengoreksi jawabannya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk jika nilainya dibawah 7, apalagi dengan guru privat semacam ini.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun tersentak saat suara berat dan basah itu masuk ke telinganya. Matanya melotot horror kearah buku latihannya dengan nilai 6. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, dirinya melirik Chanyeol, guru privatnya yang lagi tersenyum.. eh menyeringai lebih tepatnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya kan?" Chanyeol mulai menarik dasinya dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun auto panik dan langsung mundur, tapi sialannya punggungnya malah menabrak tembok dengan Chanyeol yang mengukungnya biar gak bisa kabur.

'sialan, sialan sialan gimana bisa eomma kasih gua guru privat semesum ini'

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun natap Chanyeol kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau! Seenaknya saja!"

Chanyeol tidak membalas, namun Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu benda lunak yang menjilat telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol horror.

"Jangan menjilat tanganku!"

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung nahan bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram kesal, lalu dia menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun dikedua sisi kepalanya dan kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Dan kali ini Chanyeol berhasil.

Baekhyun coba berontak dengan kakinya yang nendang-nendang kesegala arah langsung ditindih sama kaki atletis Chanyeol. Mana Chanyeol berniat masukin lidahnya ke mulut Baekhyun dengan cara bibir Baekhyun digigit, dijilat, tapi Baekhyun tetap kekeuh nahan biar lidahnya Chanyeol gak masuk ke mulutnya. Mana ini ciuman pertamanya, Baekhyun mana mau ngasih ciuman pertamanya ke orang mesum bin ajaib kayak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mulai kesal sama sikap keras kepala Baekhyun pun melepas satu tangannya yang menahan tangan Baekhyun, lalu tangannya yang bebas itu merayap kebawah dan meremas bongkahan sintal milik Baekhyun.

Dengan gak elitnya, Baekhyun malah ngedesah dan membuat mulutnya terbuka. Chanyeol gak sia-siakan kesempatan itu dan langsung masukan lidahnya ke mulut Baekhyun.

Setelah lebih dari 10 menit, Chanyeol baru melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah. Chanyeol memandang intens wajah Baekhyun yang sialnya seksi banget.

Baekhyun yang napasnya udah stabil langsung natap Chanyeol garang. "Apa-apaan kau! Dasar mesum! Seenaknya saja kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku! Tunggu saja sampai eomma tahu tentang ini!!!"

Chanyeol menyeringai dengar Baekhyun ngomong begitu."Tapi kau menikmati ciuman yang kuberikan bukan? Dan juga.. memangnya kau punya bukti buat kasih tahu eommamu?"

Baekhyun gak bisa bales apa-apa dan Cuma nundukin wajahnya yang memerah kayak buah stroberi kesukaannya, sedangkan Chanyeol lagi siapin soal selanjutnya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil meremas selimutnya.'sialan, andai nilai UTS gua gak jeblok...' batinnya kesal.

TBC


	2. Chapter 01 : Guru Privat

60, 50, 58, 57 angka-angka tersebut menghiasi kertas ujian tengah semester Baekhyun. Sooyoung, ibu Baekhyun yang kerap dipanggil Joy, menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, pasalnya anaknya itu cuma main sama Kyungsoo, Luhan, sama Tao dirumah. Harusnya ya nilai Baekhyun fine-fine aja, tapi anehnya malah jeblok.

Yah, Joy belom tahu aja kalo quartet uke itu kerjaan mabar game kea KoG sama PUBG. Terus dikelas Baekhyun lebih milih perhatikan Taeyeon, cewek pujaan hatinya ketimbang gurunya sendiri. Bahkan buku catatannya penuh sama sketsa kasar Taeyeon yang dia gambar. Dasar bucin...

"Baekhyun gimana bisa nilai kamu segini jeleknya!?" Joy menunjuk angka dengan tinta merah itu .

"Gak tau, soalnya aja yang susah." Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli dan lanjut merapikan sketsa kasar chibi ketiga temannya yang pakai hoddie rusa, pinguin, sama panda.

Joy memijit jidatnya pusing, sumpah, Joy bingung sekarang, dia dulu ngidam apa sih sampai anaknya bisa secuek ini? Bahkan Sungjae, suaminya tidak secuek ini, dia hanya terlalu santai dan slow.

"Ya sudah, eomma sewa guru privat saja ya. Entah kenapa eomma punya firasat nilai kamu gak bakal naik kalo gak masuk les atau belajar privat. Terus nanti belajarnya Sabtu Minggu aja." Cerocos Joy.

Joy mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mencari. Baekhyun yang baru connect sama pernyataan ibunya auto panik.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku gak mau! Nanti aku main sama Kyungsoo, Tao, Luhan gimana ma!?" Baekhyun guncang-guncang lengan Joy panik.

"Kalo begitu belajarnya setiap pulang sekolah aja." Joy tetap kukuh buat dapetin guru privat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya imut. "Ih eomma mah gitu! Appa bujuk eomma dong!"

Sungjae mau membuka suara, tapi Joy udah melototin dia. Alhasil Sungjae menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menatap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Baekhyun dengarkan kata eommamu, dia melakukan ini buat kamu. Juga kamu udah SMA Baekhyun, ini juga buat persiapan ujian masuk universitas kamu." Jelas Sungjae dengan bijak untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Joy. Bahkan Joy nyaris meneteskan air mata harunya.

"Ish appa mah begitu! Udah ah! Terserah appa eomma aja! Aku gak peduli!"

Baekhyun ngambil sketchbook, sama ponselnya lalu keluar rumah dengan pintu yang di banting. Sungjae menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, dan Joy menatap Baekhyun sambil mijit keningnya pusing.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakan es krim stroberinya dengan penuh nafsu, Kyungsoo, Luhan, sama Tao yang lagi fokus nonton film action, jadi rada khawatir sama temennya itu.

"Lu kenapa Baek? Gak kayak biasanya." Tanya Tao.

Baekhyun menelan suapan es krim terakhirnya." Eomma mau cariin gua guru privat gegara nilai UTS gua jeblok. Dan gua kesel, jujur pasti gak enak banget belajar privat."

"Yah, salah lu juga sih. Siapa suruh tiap kelas malah ngegambar si Taeyeon bukan perhatiin guru." Ucap Kyungsoo yang lagi buka bungkus keripik kentang.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal." Namanya juga suka Soo, lu mah gak ngertiin gua." Sangkalnya.

"Alah, suka doang tapi gak pernah PDKT." Timpal Luhan. Kyungsoo sama Tao ketawa dan Baekhyun cemberut dengarnya.

"Nggak mau ah, gengsi tau deketin Taeyeon." Sangkal Baekhyun.

Tao menaikkan alisnya." Gengsi? Kayak cewek aja, gua jadi ragu sama gender lo." Timpal Tao yang dihadiahi death glare dari Baekhyun.

"Ah, gak laki banget si lo! Kayak gua dong manly." Luhan membusungkan dadanya bangga plus ada aura narsisnya, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, sama Tao kesal lihatnya.

"Manly? Manis dan Girly?" Ejek Baekhyun. Lalu mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak, Luhan menatap mereka kesal.

"Bacot! Kalian bertiga ngaca! Kita gak ada bedanya!" Bentak Luhan membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Tao menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Daripada itu, Joy ahjumma sudah nemuin guru privat Lo?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan dari hal keuke-ukean.

"Gak tau, semoga gurunya tidak menyebalkan. Lebih bagus lagi kalo eomma gak nemuin gurunya." Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya cuek, lalu membuka bungkus pocky rasa stroberi.

"Yah itu salah Lo juga mau gimana lagi." Ucap Tao mencubit pipi mochi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu melanjutkan nonton film action yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

Paginya, Baekhyun mengoles rotinya yang sudah dibakar dengan selai stroberi dengan malas. Dirinya menatap Joy yang lagi masak daging ham untuk menjadi isi rotinya Sungjae. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan lalu memakan rotinya.

"Baekhyun, nanti langsung pulang ya. Soalnya eomma sudah nemuin guru privat kamu, dan belajarnya mulai sekarang." Ucap Joy yang tiba-tiba sudah di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. Dia langsung minum susu stroberinya dengan cepat, Baekhyun menatap ibunya tidak percaya.

"Sekarang? Kok cepat banget? Gak bisa minggu depan aja?"

"Ya, itung-itung buat benerin nilai ulangan kamu Baek. Lagian gurunya juga ramah." Joy mengambil piring dan mug yang kotor.

"Tapi-"

"Hush...sudah jangan banyak omong, appa sama eomma udah siapin semuanya. Jadi kamu tinggal ikutin aja oke." Potong Joy.

Baekhyun merenggut kesal sambil menghabiskan rotinya, lalu Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari kursi makan.

"Ya udah, aku berangkat dulu." Baekhyun mencium tangan Joy sama Sungjae lalu meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di kelasnya Baekhyun langsung duduk dengan kepala di atas meja, persis kayak siswa males kalo lagi tidur saat pelajaran.

"Baek, lu ngapa? Lemes banget." Tao mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan menarik bangku buat duduk.

"Gua mulai belajar privatnya hari ini masa." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap ketiga temannya.

"Anjirlah nemu gurunya secepat ini, daebak sekali Joy ahjumma." Ucap Luhan kagum.

"Bener, biasanya nyari guru privat kan gak secepat omongan." Timpal Kyungsoo yang di setujui sama Luhan dan Tao.

Baekhyun menatap ketiga temannya kesal." Gua kan lagi curhat, kok lu pada malah ngagumin eomma gua sih? Lagian eomma di bantu appa juga."

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Tao hanya terkekeh pelan." Iya iya maaf, kita kan cuman kagum Ama Joy ahjumma." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Daripada itu gua dapet info dari kepala sekolah. Katanya kelas kita bakal ganti wali kelas sama kedatangan murid pindahan." Jelas Luhan.

Tao menaikkan alisnya." Wali kelas baru? Emangnya Kim Saem kenapa?"

"Pensiun katanya, terus katanya wali kelas kita juga guru baru omong-omong." Tambah Luhan.

"Wali kelas baru dan murid pindahan bakal ke kelas ini? Ini takdir, kebetulan, atau kesialan?" Ucap Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Setidaknya, panda kecil kita ini, gak perlu ketakutan sama cerita hantu bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Soalnya sekarang penghuninya baru." Kyungsoo menatap Tao menyebalkan, Tao merenggut kesal melihatnya.

"Apa sih! Kalian gua gak takut kok." Tao menatap Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kesal.

"Alah! Siapa tuh yang nyaris gak mau duduk di bangku sendiri abis dengar cerita itu. Terus dia juga nyaris nangis lagi." Cerocos Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa nyaring. Tao menatap ketiganya kesal.

"Kalian..."

Kring...

Dan bel sekolah memaksa Tao buat bersabar lebih lama, Tao menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan 'gua bales lu nanti' tapi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan cuma ketawa nanggapinnya. Lalu mereka kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing bersamaan dengan kepala sekolah masuk kedalam kelas mereka dengan seorang pria jangkung tampan mengekorinya. Banyak dari yeoja yang ada di kelas berbisik-bisik yang bikin kelas berisik, sementara namja yang ada di kelas mendengus kesal termasuk Baekhyun.

'Semoga saja Taeyeon gak naruh hati sama itu guru.' Baekhyun menatap guru itu tidak minat.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, seperti yang kalian lihat. Mulai hari ini Kim Saem pensiun, dan Park Saem yang akan menggantikan beliau. Dan Park Saem silahkan perkenalkan diri anda."

Park Saem tersenyum ramah. " Annyeong Hasseo, Park Chanyeol imnida. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sekaligus guru sejarah kalian."

Dan para siswi pun semakin berbisik-bisk, pasalnya guru itu mempunyai suara berat yang terdengar seksi. Di tambah lagi sejarah itu pelajaran si jam pertama.

"Dan kalian juga mendapat teman baru, silahkan masuk."

Pintu kelas di geser, seorang cowok tampan yang sama jangkungnya dengan Chanyeol memasuki kelas dengan langkah yang terkesan malas. Siswi-siswi pun semakin memekik. Cowok berambut blonde itu menatap datar teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Oh sial kenapa orang-orang baru itu tinggi sekali." Bisik Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Wu Kriss imnida."

Satu kelas melongo minus pak kepala sekolah sama Chanyeol, hanya itu yang dia katakan!?

Pak kepala sekolah berdehem pelan." Baiklah Kriss, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong samping Huang Zitao. Saya permisi dulu."

Kriss melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke meja di samping Tao. Kalo si Tao cuma tersenyum lega karena dia gak perlu takut sama cerita horror soal bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Yeu si Panda katanya gak takut.

"Huang Zitao imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao." Tao tersenyum manis sambil ngulurin tangannya.

Kriss nyaris terpesona sama senyuman manisnya Tao, tapi Kriss buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Wu Kriss." Lalu Kriss menghadap depan tanpa balas uluran tangan Tao.

Tao mengembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu hadap depan juga, Tanpa Tao sadari Kriss menatapnya gemas.

"Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 98." Perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka bukunya, gak lupa membuka halaman kosong di buku sketsanya yang sudah dia keluarkan dari tadi, biasa buat ngegambar Taeyeon. Kan gak elit kalo gambarnya di buku catatan lagi.

Baekhyun perhatikan penjelasan Chanyeol bosan dan gak minat, Baekhyun melirik Taeyeon yang lagi perhatikan penjelasan Chanyeol dengan seksama, sesekali lihat buku dengan pose berpikir dengan ujung pensil yang dia tempelkan di bawah bibirnya. Jujur menurut Baekhyun, Taeyeon terlihat sangat cantik.

Baekhyun mengambil pensil mekaniknya dengan cepat niru pose berpikirnya Taeyeon itu. Sekarang Baekhyun jadi kayak karakter Mashiro Moritaka dari anime Bakuman. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, para murid di kelas itu mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya langsung nepuk paha Baekhyun pelan.

"Woi, Park Saem ngeliatin lu bele!" Bisiknya yang cuma bisa di dengar sama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung ngangkat kepalanya dan nutup buku sketsanya. Lalu Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kamu ngapain? Kayaknya sibuk banget, sampai kamu gak perhatiin." Sindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mati-matian untuk gak mutarin matanya kesal. "Saya cuma corat-coret hal yang gak penting." Bohong Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lurus.

"Coba saya lihat."

Baekhyun mati-matian buat gak ngedengus kesal. Kenapa Park Saem di hadapannya ini kepo banget. Baru saja Baekhyun mau nolak, Chanyeol sudah mengambil buku sketsanya duluan. Chanyeol bersiul saat melihat gambaran Baekhyun di halaman pertama buku sketsanya.

"Wah, gambar kamu bagus juga ya..." Puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang baru connect sama apa yang terjadi, auto berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba merebut buku sketsanya kembali dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya sudah merah kayak stroberi kesukaannya. Jujur, Baekhyun gak suka nunjukin gambaran ke orang baru atau orang yang gak dekat sama dia. Alasannya ya malu.

"Saem! Jangan lihat-lihat! Malu tahu!"

Ceilah anak perawan malu :v

Baekhyun mencoba raih buku sketsanya dari tangan Chanyeol, sayangnya gak sampai karena Chanyeol itu sudah kayak tiang bendera berjalan, bahkan Baekhyun udah jinjit, lompat-lompat tetap aja gak sampai ;)).

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia tetap melihat-lihat gambarannya Baekhyun gak peduli anak itu bilang jangan, malulah, atau yang lain. Dia malah terhibur sama tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan itu, padahal sih Chanyeol kira Baekhyun tipe murid yang nyebelin dari ekspresinya.

Gak cuma Chanyeol, teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun juga lihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan geli. Pasalnya Baekhyun itu tingkahnya cuek, santai, slow gitu bisa bertingkah kayak gitu. Bahkan Tao sengaja ngerekam buat di jadiin aib kenang-kenangan.

Saat Chanyeol mau buka halaman yang ada sketsa kasarnya Taeyeon, Baekhyun sudah merebutnya kembali, tanpa sengaja Baekhyun bertemu pandang sama Taeyeon, dia menatap Baekhyun geli, namun Baekhyun salah mengartikannya. Lalu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka, bahkan dia mendeath glare Chanyeol. Tapi di mata Chanyeol dan teman-teman sekelasnya death glarenya terlihat menggemaskan bahkan tatapannya itu lebih cocok di sebut pout dari pada death glare.

"Saem, kenapa Saem lihat-lihat sih!? Kan malu tahu!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal sambil meluk buku sketsanya erat-erat.

"Kenapa? Gambaran kamu bagus kok. Tapi, lain kali jangan menggambar saat saya lagi nerangin atau enggak saya gak segan bakal sita buku sketsa kamu. Ini bukan kelas seni." Chanyeol melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menyimpan buku sketsanya di kolong meja dan menunduk sambil memperhatikan bukunya.

"Sial, gua malu-maluin banget di hadapan Taeyeon." Gumam Baekhyun lirih tapi bisa di dengar sama Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, jangan di ambil hati. Juga, harusnya tadi lu jangan ngegambar kalo tau bakal begini." Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi, dia selalu terlihat cantik saat pelajaran. Gua gak tahan buat gambar dia." Baekhyun mainin kelopak bunga sakura yang mampir di atas bukunya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, lalu kembali memperhatikan penjelasannya Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya cengo. Perasaan ini 1 jam kecepatan buat pulang, sampai Choi Saem kasih tahu kalau hari ini ada rapat guru sebelum beliau keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Sontak satu kelas auto teriak kegirangan soalnya mereka bisa main dulu sebelum les, bagi yang les. Kayak Baekhyun contohnya, bedanya dia belajar privat.

"Baek, ke tempat biasa yuk." Luhan menepuk pundaknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum riang. "Yuklah, gua juga sekalian mau beli kuas baru." Baekhyun menggendong tasnya dan keluar kelas bareng Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao.

"Beli alat gambar mulu lo." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Ah, bawel! Lo aja masih minta di bikinin ganci tuh!" Baekhyun menoyor kepala Kyungsoo. Si empunya menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Ah elah, gua kan cuma bercanda. Baperan banget sih lu."

Dengar Kyungsoo ngomong gitu, Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao ketawa pelan.

Ddrttt...Ddrtt...

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, lalu mengecek HP-nya yang getar dari tadi. Wong, lagi enak-enak main game jugaan. Btw mereka ada di rental game gitu. Mereka biasa banget ke situ kalo abis pulang sekolah atau weekend.

Melihat nama kontak 'eomma' di layar hp Baekhyun, dia auto angkat.

"Yeobos-

"Baekhyun! Kamu dimana!? Cepetan pulang! Kasihan guru privat kamu nungguin!" Omel Joy yang buat Baekhyun ngejauhin HP-nya dari kupingnya. Mana Baekhyun loud speaker lagi gegara rental gamenya ramenya minta ampun.

Dengar omelan Joy, Baekhyun auto ber-face palm ria. Kenapa dia bisa lupain belajar privatnya. "Iya, eomma ini aku mau pulang." Lalu Baekhyun matiin teleponnya sepihak. Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya yang lagi fokus sama gamenya masing-masing.

"Wey, gua pulang duluan ya. Eomma udah telponin gua nih." Ucapnya.

"Lho? Udah mau pulang aja, biasanya elu nongkrong sampe nyaris jam 19:00 tuh." Ucap Taemin yang baru datang bawa berbagai macam minuman dalam kantong plastik.

"Udahlah bolos aja belajar privatnya sehari, bilang aja lagi turnamen game." Timpal Lucas yang di hadiahi pukulan dari Taeyong sama Kyungsoo, sedangkan Taemin, Haechan, Jungwoo cuma ketawa ngeliat Lucas yang di pukulin. Tao sama Luhan cuma geleng-geleng kepala mereka melihat Lucas.

"Baru hari pertama juga! Sesat banget sih, ajaran lu!" Taeyong balik lagi duduk dan minum kopinya.

"Di kira bayar guru privat seharga jajanan bocah apa!?" Timpal Kyungsoo.

"Aish... gausah pake mukul juga kali." Lucas meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perdebatan temannya. "Yaudah, gua duluan ya. Eomma gua udah marah-marah nih." Baekhyun menyalami teman-teman serental gamenya buat pamit. Btw mereka udah langganan di rental game ini sejak kelas 1 SMP entah habis pulang sekolah atau weekend atau hari gabut . Sampai Yesung, pemilik rental gamenya hapal berat sama rupa dan tabiat mereka.

"Yaudah hati-hati." Ucap yang lain.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Aku pulang."

Baru banget Baekhyun masuk rumah, Joy udah berada di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Eomma udah marah anjay.

"Baekhyun, kamu kemana dulu sih? Ayo cepat ke ruang tamu kasihan guru kamu udah nungguin sejam yang lalu." Joy menarik tangan Baekhyun tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang kakinya keseret-seret gara-gara gak nyeimbangin kecepatan Joy.

Saat sampai di ruang tamu, Joy ngelepasin tangan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun melebar saat melihat rupa guru privatnya tersebut.

"Baekhyun, ini Park Chanyeol. Dia akan guru privat kamu buat kedepannya. "Ucap Joy sambil tersenyum manis.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada Baekhyun. "Senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru privatmu."

Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming dan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, pasalnya bagaimana bisa eommanya mendapatkan Chanyeol sebagai guru privatnya. Setelah kejadian di pelajaran pertama itu, Baekhyun menjadi enggan buat melihat batang hidungnya Chanyeol lagi. tapi bagaimana bisa...

"Baekhyun? kok kamu diam aja?" Joy menatap Baekhyun heran, gak biasa banget Baekhyun tiba-tiba kicep begini.

Baekhyun langsung sadar dari acara melamunnya, dan langsung menyunggingkan senyum kepada Chanyeol. "Sa... salam kenal Park-ssaem. Mohon bantuannya."

Habis bilang begitu Baekhyun langsung kabur ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Joy dan Chanyeol yang kaget sama kelakuannya.

"Aaisshh... dasar Baekhyun! Maaf ya Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun emang sering begitu kalo dia lagi di keadaan yang dibencinya. Nanti Chanyeol-ssi susul saja dia kekamarnya" Ucap Joy natap Chanyeol gak enak.

"Aah! Tidak apa-apa, memang wajar dia bakal begitu." balas Chanyeol ambigu.

Joy mengiyakan perkataan Chanyeol, lalu ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap-siap ke kamar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

'Byun Baekhyun ya...?'

TBC


End file.
